A Shining Star(Rewritten)
by Shiningheart of ThunderClan
Summary: Born in the shadow of a moonless night, Shiningkit brings an omen with her, an omen of darkness. Mistyleaf doesn't know what this darkness is, and StarClan isn't talking. All she can do is watch Shiningkit grow and guide her when she can. But a traitor lurks near by, and Mistyleaf can't help but wonder if Shiningkit will survive long enough to fulfill her prophecy.


**Disclaimer: Shiningheart of ThunderClan doesn't own Warriors.**

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader: Whitestar - short-furred white she-cat with amber eyes

Temporary Deputy: Ravenfeather - Black tom with white paws and chin [Filling in while Moonfrost is in the nursery](Apprentice - Stonepaw)

Medicine Cat: Mistyleaf - silver she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Treeblaze - Dark brown she-cat with green eyess

Foxfur - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
(Apprentice - Waterpaw)

Stripetail - Brown tabby she-cat with thick rings on her tail

Emberpool - Long-furred ginger tom with a crest of white on his chest

Rattail - Black tom with a thin wiry tail, amber eyes  
(Apprentice - Snakepaw)

Brackenfang - Gray tom with bushy tail

Bluewing - Blue-gray she-cat with white markings on her face

Apprentices:

Waterpaw - Blue-gray she-cat with a white front paw

Stonepaw - Dusty gray tom with white hind paws

Snakepaw - Dark gray tom

Queens:

Darkpelt - Pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes  
(Mother to Shiningkit and Venomkit)

Moonfrost - Light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes [Real deputy]  
(Mother of Blizzardkit)

Elders:

Iceshard - Light gray and white tabby tom, blind in one eye

Birdsong - Brown she-cat; deaf

_**RiverClan**_

Leader: Oceanstar - Large blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Nimberwhisker - Sturdy ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Featherstream - Silver-gray long-furred she-cat  
(Apprentice, Mistypaw)

Warriors:

Ripplestream - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Flamepool - Dark ginger she-cat

Flarespark - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
(Apprentie - Streampaw)

Dewstep - Ginger and white she-cat

Jaystorm - Black tom with icy blue eyes

Wolfheart - Silver she-cat with white paws; left ear missing  
(Apprentice - Seapaw)

Rabbitear - Small brown tabby tom

Silverfrost - Light gray she-cat  
(Apprentice, Lilypaw)

Tawnyfrost - Tawny-colored tom

Drizzlemist - Dark gray and white tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Mistypaw - Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Seapaw - Solid gray she-cat

Lilypaw - Ginger she-cat

Streampaw - Dark gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Violetheart - Cream-colored she-cat with brown face and paws  
(Expecting Jaystorm's kits)

Minnowstep - Black and white she-cat  
(Mother of Cinderkit and Ashkit)

Elders:

Frostleaf - Pure white she-cat

Otterstrike - Gray tom with silver muzzle

_**ShadowClan**_

Leader: Dawnstar - Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes  
(Apprentice, Nightpaw)

Deputy: Timberlimb - Dark brown tom

Medicine Cat: Duskshadow - Dark gray tom  
(Apprentice, Pollenpaw)

Warriors:

Whisperbreeze - Calico she-cat

Cloudfeather - White tom with green eyes

Cherrymist - Dark ginger she-cat

Darkfang - Smoky-black tom  
(Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Icywind - Brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Mintdust - Light brown tabby tom

Yellowtail - Patchy dark gray tom

Skyfeather - Long-haired gray and white tom

Miststripe - Gray tabby she-cat

Firestorm - Ginger tabby tom with one white foot

Apprentices:

Pollenpaw - Pretty golden tabby she-cat

Nightpaw - Black tom with blue eyes

Rainpaw - Gray tabby she-cat

Hailpaw - Gray tom with white speckles on his legs and spine

Robinpaw - Ginger she-cat

Queens:

Snowwing - Calico she-cat  
(Mother of Yewkit and Yarrowkit)

Daisynose - Brown and white she-cat  
(Especting Skyfeather's kits)

Elders:

Chillfur - Silver-gray tom with white-tipped ears

Solarstripe - Ginger tabby she-cat

Lunarsong - Light gray tom, former deputy

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Razorstar - Black tom with sharp teeth and claws

Deputy: Eagletalon - Large brown tom with many, many scars

Medicine Cat: Sparrowtail - Abnormally small dark brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Sandspark - Light brown tabby she-cat

Torntail - Slender silver tom with amber eyes

Fogwhisker - Pale gray she-cat  
(Apprentice, Breezepaw)

Stormfrost - Dark gray tom  
(Apprentice, Adderpaw)

Dustflower - Dusty brown she-cat  
(Apprentice, Hawkpaw)

Cedartail - Dark brown tom

Jaymist - Gray tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Hawkpaw - Light brown she-cat

Breezepaw - Silvery-gray she-cat

Adderpaw - Pure black tom

Queens:

Leafsliver - Heavily pregnant tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Thrushsong - Dark brown tabby and white she-cat  
(Mother of Briarkit, Lilykit, and Sunkit)

Elders:

Spruceclaw - Faded dust-brown tabby tom

Vinetail - Silver tabby she-cat; heavily scarred face and belly

Rockfur - Solid brown tom

Prologue:

Dark clouds boiled overheard, and the air was heavy with the scent and feeling of the coming rain. A wail sounded from the nursery, making one of the two cats waiting in the clearing flinch. The flincher was a dark gray tom with a thin tail. His ear held a nick in it from a fight long ago, and his tail lashed dangerously behind him. If any cat were to accidentally get hit by it, it would leave a bruise.

The other cat was a skinny pure white she-cat. She watched the tom pace around with dark green eyes, the same shade and shape as his own. She stood out like a beacon in the darkness while he was just a smudge of blackness. "Calm yourself, Rattail." she chided softly, bringing the tom tom to a stop with her tail. "If anyone can help her, it's Mistyleaf."

Rattail nodded and sat down next to the she-cat, not letting his gaze leave the nursery where his mate was giving birth. She'd started kitting when the storm clouds were just on the horizon and there hadn't been news since. Was it supposed to be taking this long? Did his own kitting sound as painful as this sounded? He looked at the she-cat, almost as if he wanted to ask her, before deciding against it. He really, really didn't want to know. "I know, Whitestar, I know." he sighed out, shaking his head. "Mistyleaf is the best medicine cat we've seen for a long while, since before even you were born."

Whitestar narrowed her eyes at him playfully, hoping to distract him from his mate's agonized cries. "I do so hope you didn't call me old, my son. Otherwise, I may have to beat you." He laughed at her softly so as to not wake anyone up before another yowl made him whimper. Then everything went quiet. Eerily quiet. It seemed like even the storm was holding it's breath. Then a silver she-cat came from the nursery, head bent low so that neither cat could see her expression. "Mistyleaf? How is she?" the leader asked.

Mistyleaf raised her head with a sudden purr, green eyes glittering happily. "Two she-kits, and they're all in perfect health. Darkpelt is tired, but she was asking to see you." She looked at Rattail as she finished speaking. He leaped to his paws with a squeak and hurried into the nursery with a purr. Mistyleaf's tail and head suddenly drooped, and she heaved a troubled sigh. She met Whitestar's worried gaze and whispered, "There's something that troubles me about the first-born one. She has a pelt as pure as snow, and she's small, but strong. I just can't think of what it could possibly be!"

Both she-cats raised their heads to watch the sky, as if they were listening for StarClan. The clouds abruptly shifted, and a single star shone down on them. It was so bright that Whitestar squinted, but Mistyleaf's eyes widened in a look of wonder. Her ears perked atop her head in interest, and her pelt prickled slightly. Whitestar watched the other she-cat, a bit wary of the sudden change in mood. "Mistyleaf? Has StarClan shared with you?" she whispered, bending forward slightly.

The clouds closed over the star again, and everything faded back into their normal lighting. Mistyleaf turned to Whitestar with a tilt to her head, and the look of awe still etched onto her expression. "Yes, they have, and now I know why that little she-kit caught my eye. They told me something that worries me and thrills me at the same time." Whitestar and Mistyleaf held their gazes in a challenge, one that Mistyleaf apparently lost. She bowed her head to her leader and whispered softly, so softly that Whitestar had to twitch her ears to catch them, "In the dark days to come, when the moon is covered in shadows, a shining star shall be the one to save us."

Whitestar shivered slightly at the ominous words and nodded gravely. "Yes, I can see why that would worry you. Dark days are coming for ThunderClan, and our only hope is that young one." A rumble sounded from above, and the skies surrendered their burden like a sign of things to come.


End file.
